


Give Me One Week

by Woonie_Ongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Happy virus Daniel, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Ongniel, Sensitive Subject, Suicide, Violence, depressed Ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woonie_Ongniel/pseuds/Woonie_Ongniel
Summary: Growing up alone and with a drunk father, Ong Seongwu thought that he wouldn't ever be happy. Fighting a depression and a desire to die he never imagine that he was going to meet a happy puppy virus by the name of Kang Daniel and that his life was about to change...Is one week enough to save Seongwu?





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I was working in the other day while listening one of my favorite songs of Wanna One last album. This song always leaves me so sad and that's when this came to my mind. It's my first au. The song is "Deeper".
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Like my other stories this is unabated and English is not my mother language.
> 
>  
> 
> This work talks about a sensitive subject, so if isn't your type don't go further.
> 
> This is a mess! This was suppose to be a one shot story, but it's getting so big and out of my hand xD that I decided to divide into 2 parts x)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! ;)

 

 

_Life..._

_What’s the meaning of life?_

_Why do we live?_

_What's the purpose?_

_Why waking up every day?_

_Why do we have to grow up, go to school and then to work?_

_Why do we have to eat?_

_Why do we have to pretend that we are happy? That everything is alright?_

_Why did we have to be born?_

... 

This train of thoughts is always in the raven hair boy’s mind. That's what he questions himself every single day and every single hour. You see, this boy may seem a very bright person. A person that lives very happy and full, because of his handsomeness, but in reality, none of that is true. Although, he has a face that looks like was sculpted with three moles in his cheek that resembles a constellation, with so long and beautiful eyelashes and with a very sharp jawline. He is so handsome that most of the people gets fascinated by his face and thin and tall body, even saying that he is a living walking Greek statute. In fact, this boy that goes by the name of Ong Seongwu, has a very dark and sad soul. 

In Seongwu’s life, since he could remember, there wasn’t a single day where he could say “ _wow! Today was so awesome! I was so happy..._ ” His mother died when he was only three years old and since that day his father didn’t care about him. Always drunk. Always insulting him. Always blaming him for everything. Always beating the crap out of him. Seongwu lost the count of bruises or scares that he has, and truthfully, he doesn’t care either. He only feels something in pain, so he doesn’t mind getting punches or cuts. He loves pain so much, that even now with 20 years old he cuts and inflects pain in himself. His teachers tried to talk to him a few times because of that but he would always deny, afraid of his father, so they eventually gave up on him. 

Growing up with an abusive father and without love, Seongwu became a very lonely and depressive person. Not having time for fun or to go out he didn’t have friends or a girlfriend. Well, the last one would be impossible, because in middle school he found out that he had attraction for boys. One day he slipped that he didn’t like girls when his father in a drunken state told him that he was such a loser, because he couldn’t even get a girlfriend. that night Seongwu was left lying on the floor with a lot of bruises and wounds and with his father words screaming in his mind “ _faggot. Disgrace. Loser._ _Useless. Piece of shit._ _You can’t be my son_ _._ ” Seongwu didn’t cry. He stopped crying a long time ago. He thought that finally he was going to die. That finally he was going to leave this world. He had tried so many times already, but had failed miserably to the point of saying to himself “ _A_ _h_ _Seongwu_ _-ah you are such a loser that you can’t kill yourself._ ” But luck wasn’t in his side that day either. Finally, the neighbors decided to do something and called the police to help the poor boy. The last thing that Seongwu remembers was his father being taken away by the police before he fainted. 

After that day Seongwu never saw his father again and, truthfully, he didn’t care either. He didn't care about anything at all. Now he was truly alone in the world at 19 years old. Why does life had to be so cruel with him. There would be a day that he can say that he is happy?! When Seongwu woke up at the hospital the authorities told him that his father had been arrested, but unfortunately it wouldn’t last long because it was his first time. They also told him that because of his age he wouldn’t go to an orphanage or to some foster family. So, when he left the hospital he went home and grabbed the few things that he had and the little money that he had and found in the house. He decided that he wouldn’t stay in that house another minute. If life was giving him another chance, he would take it in the best way and that’s how he ran away to try to find his happiness. 

Six months passed since Seongwu ran away from home and his life still wasn’t going well. To tell you the truth, his life was exactly the same. Now that he was alone, he had to work has a part-timer to pay the room that he was living, for food, for school stuffs and to save some for college. So, working his ass out and studding for his finals didn’t leave time to have fun and to make friends. Maybe in college he would make at least one friend when he moved into the dorm. That's what he thought sometimes. Not to mention his workplace or more precisely, his boss who was abusive making him work his ass out and sometimes even insulting him by calling him useless, faggot, slut, stupid, etc. Sometimes he even tried to sexually assault him. That's how disgusting his boss is, but Seongwu would put up with everything because he needed the job, to pay his bills.  

At home is where his façade would fall and everything would come to surface. He would cry is heart out. Sometimes he would try to cut himself. He discovered that inflicting pain in himself is when he would feel something for real. And, that happened whenever his boss insulted him or would try to put his hands on him. It was at these times that Seongwu thought again about why he came to the world. Why he had to endure this stuff and moreover alone. He would cry until he fell asleep, thinking without any hope that tomorrow would be a better day. Will it ever be a day like that? 

Entering to the college world was a bit scary for Seongwu, because it was completely different from high school and he would have to share a room with somebody that he didn’t know. To him the unknown was a bit scary, especially people, after everything that has happened to him. Until now people didn’t care about him or just ignored him or made fun of him or abused him, so Seongwu is scared. But, for one thing he could be, if you could say that, glad. College is a bit far from where he was living, so Seongwu had to quit is part-time job with that repulsive boss. Now he could finally breath of relive and only hope that the new work is more bearable, despite being in a cafe next to the university where he would have to deal with many students, that is, people.  

Turns out that is roommate was a very kind person, or so it seems. Seongwu doesn’t fully trust him yet due to his past. Hwang Minhyun is his name and Seongwu can’t deny that he is very beautiful, who can pass as a model, with a great body and a desert fox kind of face). Minhyun is a very neat and nice person. Always trying to talk with Seongwu and being very friendly with him. Seongwu also knows that Minhyun has the same age as him, so he is in second year of college just as he was supposed to be if it was not for his father that made him lose a year in high school. The days that he had to be absent from high school in his last year because of the beating that is father gave him. And like him, Minhyun was gay because he talked a lot about his boyfriend this, his boyfriend that. Not that was relevant for Seongwu, but his roommate boyfriend name is Kim Jaehwan. That he is a year younger than them so he is in the first year like him and that they met through his cousin (guess who is Minhyun cousin 😛) one year and half ago. Sometimes Minhyun would frown his face when Seongwu didn’t show any kind of emotion or initiative to start a conversation and initiative to start a conversation, but deep down Seongwu knew that wasn’t Minhyun fault if he was like this, broken and untrusty. A sad person, like he says to himself. 

In the following months Seongwu began to see that he really wanted to be his friend and that he could count on him, specially at nights when he would wake up screaming or having a panic attack. Minhyun never asked why, he was just there to give his shoulder for him to cry if he wanted or needed. So, little by little he opened himself up to his roommate and told him about the atrocities that had happened to him so far. Although Minhyun was shocked about the things that he went through he never showed to Seongwu. He was just there for Seongwu and to try to keep him from hurting himself. In Minhyun, Seongwu found a true friend. A best friend. For the first time Seongwu had a friend. For the first time Seongwu was feeling a bit of joy. For the first time Seongwu didn’t have the need to cut himself. They didn’t do much, just talking or watching movies in their shared room, or studding together in the college library or drinking coffee at Seongwu’s place of work. 

Months after and due to the fact of Seongwu being this way, Mnhyun never took Jaehwan to their shared dorm afraid that he would back to his old self, so Seongwu never met him. When Minhyun wanted to be with his boyfriend it was always on dates and due to the workload, that they had lately from college the few free moments that Minhyun had, was spent with his boyfriend and Seongwu started to feel very lonely again. That plus the workload at college, the presentations that he had to do and the stress from his part-time job, led to Seongwu’s depression again. The thoughts that he was left alone again. That he doesn’t deserve to have friends or to succeed in life, nor school.  Plus, the stress that his boss was giving him, because he wouldn’t smile to the clients that went to the coffee shop. All that were making him became his old self again, where he thought he was a useless piece of shit that the only thing that he deserved was to die. Since Minhyun was spending a little time in their shared dorm or some nights he even didn’t come, Seongwu could hide the bag eyes from spending the nights crying or when he wouldn’t sleep due to the returned nightmares or the cuts that he was inflicting in himself to feel something.  

That continued for one month, until one day Seongwu had his last breakdown in the middle of the class when his teacher started to scream at him, because he couldn’t finish his presentation. So, when the teacher shouted that he was so useless for even being unable to make a mere presentation, Seongwu started shaking, crying and sobbing very hard. His mind was full of that screams but from his father calling him everything in a repeat over and over again “ _Disgrace. Loser. Useless. Piece of shit._ ” Seongwu put his hands on his ears and shaking his head he screamed “ _NO! NO! NO! Enough!_ ” So, Seongwu ran away from the class with only with thought in mind he went to one of the rooftops that college has. 

Seongwu was ate the edge of the rooftop. His only desire was to jump from there and he was going to do it. He had enough. He was tired. He had no one and on one cared about him, even Minhyun had lied to him saying that he was a friend. His father was right. His teacher was right. He was nothing but a useless piece of shit that didn’t deserve to live. “ _So, finally I’m going to do what I should had done years ago. Goodbye to no one._ ” when Seongwu was about to jump, with one foot already outside the rooftop, someone grabs his wrist stopping him from fallen.  

“ _What are you doing?_ ” The person that grabbed his wrist asks him while a shocked Seongwu turns to see who he is. 

“ _Ca._ _..can’t_ _y...you s...se...see it or a...are y..._ _you d_ _...du...dumb?_ ” Seongwu says with a shaking voice due to the fact that he was still crying and was shocked, because he came to the rooftop so bewildered that he didn’t notice that someone was there. 

“ _I’m no dumb. I know what you are trying to do._ ” the person responds to him and what leaves Seongwu surprised is that that person doesn’t respond to him in an angry way, but with such a soft and calm voice. “My question is why are you trying to do this? Can you tell me?” 

“ _I’m... I’m... I’m doing_ _thi_ _s because I’m tired of everything. I can’t take anymore. All my life was a suffering with no ending. With no family or friends._ _Believe_ _me I’m doing a favor to the world. The world doesn’t need a person like me. A useless person that doesn’t deserve to be happy!_ ” 

“ _Who said those things to you? I thought that you had a friend,_ _don’t you have it_ _? And do you think it reason enough to end your life?_ ”  

“ _Everyone. My father, the teachers and others. They all say it. And talk about that friend, because you know nothing! We lied to me! He made me believe that he was my friend. Lies!_ ” At this point Seongwu was screaming with anger at what the person had asked him as if he knew him or his life. “ _And what do you know? You don’t know what I have been_ _through_ _my whole life. Why do you care if I jump or not? You don’t even know me!_ ” 

“ _Tell me, then._ ” The stranger says. 

“ _What?_ ” Seongwu asks confused. 

“ _Tell me about everything that happened to you so I can understand why you want to do this._ ” 

“ _And why should I do that? I don’t know who you are._ ” 

“ _I’m Kang Daniel. 20 years old. I love cats. I'm from Busan and I’m first year medical student._ ” Daniel tells him with a big smile in his face. Seongwu notice that his smile is so radiant like the sun and very sincere too.  

For a minute Seongwu doesn’t know what to say or respond. He can see that Daniel is waiting for his introduction. Seongwu doesn’t see the point of that but he decides to tell him anyway. “ _I don’t see the point of this, but I’m Ong_ _Seongwu_ _. 21 years old. I’m from Incheon and I’m first year_ _business_ _student.”_ _Annoyingly_ _he asks. “Where do you want to go with this?_ ” 

“ _Well... you said you didn’t know me so you wouldn’t tell me. Now you_ _can,_ _right?_ ” 

“ _I don’t know and I don’t see the point, either._ ” 

“ _What do you mean?_ ” 

“ _I’m going to jump anyway..._ ” 

“ _Why?_ ” 

“ _Why? Why? What? Why?_ ” Seongwu says screaming but know he is crying so much too. “ _Do you think that because now I know your_ _name,_ _I would change my mind? No! No! No! I'm so tired of living! I’m tired of crying. I’m tired of inflicting pain on me so I can feel_ _something_ _. I'm_ _so tiring of being useless. I’m so tired of everything. I don’t know what is to be happy and I think that I never will be. I don’t deserve it!_ ”  

“ _Why don’t you deserve to be happy?_ ” 

“ _I simply do. I don’t remember having a single day where I could say that was a happy day. So, that’s why._ ”  

“ _But_ _who says that you will not be happy yet? You don’t know what_ _the future_ _has reserved for you. You don’t know if tomorrow_ _you_ _will not be happy..._ ”  

“ _And I_ _suppose_ _that you do, no?_ ” Seongwu says with a tone of irony behind his cries. 

“ _No, I don’t know._ ” Daniel answers him with such a soft and calm voice, ignoring the tone of irony in Seongwu’s voice, “ _Nobody knows what awaits them in the future. Not even I know what my future will be, but one thing is for sure,_ _Seongwu_ _. We can try and there’s so good things for everyone. Even for you_ _._ ”  

“ _How do you know? And a person like me?_ ” 

“ _Like I said, I don’t know. What do you mean a person like you? I don’t know why do you think that you don’t deserve to be happy or to receive the good things that the world has to offer you,_ _Seongwu_ _, but_ _..._ ” 

“ _But what?_ ” Seongwu asks him. 

“ _But let me show you. Come to me and let me show_ _you._ ” Daniel says looking in Seongwu’s eyes and continues, “ _Give me one week. Just one week and I will show you that you deserve everything, please._ ” Daniel asks with pleading eyes while extending his hand for Seongwu to reach. Seongwu thinks that Daniel looks like a puppy with those eyes and has a desire to reach his hand. “ _Please,_ _Seongwu_ _. You don’t need to tell me everything for now. You can just cry in my shoulder. Come._ ” He opens his arms now, waiting for Seongwu to came to be embraced. 

Seongwu is still thinking if he should jump but those puppy eyes that Daniel is giving him and those open arms and that broad shoulders is calling for him. To comfort him and to protect him. So, Seongwu gives in. For the first time he doesn’t know why but he feels that he can truly trust in this person. “ _Okay. I will give you a change._ ” As soon as Seongwu says that, Daniel's smile opens even to a more beautiful one. A smile that assures him that everything is going to be alright and that he can trust in him. So, Seongwu goes to Daniel and he lets himself go into the open arms of Daniel. “ _You will not regret it_.” Daniel says as he embraces Seongwu. There he feels like he is in a safe haven. Daniel’s warm embrace ensures him that everything is going to be fine. That he is in his safe harbor and the tears starts to falling down again. “ _It’s_ _okay. You can cry. I’m here for you_.” Daniel’s sweet and soft voice, plus his pets in his head and his back makes Seongwu cry even more. “ _It’s okay. Everything_ _is_ _going to be okay._ ” They both continue like this until Seongwu falls asleep due to exhaustion still crying in Daniel’s arms. 

After a few hours Daniel decided that it was best to take the Seongwu home, because he was still sleeping and the position that he was sleeping must be very uncomfortable. Daniel picks Seongwu up in bridal style and goes to his dorm. Arriving there he rings the bell with difficulty because he had a sleeping Seongwu in his arms and he didn’t know the password. When Minhyun opens the door and sees who is at his door he says with a shocked face, “ _Daniel? What_ _are_ _you doing here? What happened?_ ” 

“ _Hyung, let me come in and put him to bed and then we’ll talk._ ” Daniel says as he shows a sleeping Seongwu in his arms. Minhyun nods and and shows him the way to Seongwu’s bedroom. 

Daniel puts Seongwu in his bed with the help of Minhyun, so he doesn’t wake up due to some quick and sodden movement. Then he covers Seongwu and brushes with his hand the hair strands that are in his face with such fondness and Daniel can’t deny that even with that crying face and even with the bags under his eyes, that Seongwu is the most handsome person that he ever met. Seeing that he doesn’t wake up Daniel nods to Minhyun to follow him to the living room.  

After a comfortable silence Minhyun asks again with a concerned voice, “ _What happen Niel-ah?_ ” 

“ _Ah Hyung! It was bad. Very bad! I was trying to take a nap on my favorite spot in the rooftop when I heard someone crying and screaming with such suffering and anger. He was in such_ _a state_ _that he didn’t even notice that I was there and when I opened my eyes and so who he was and what he was about to do... thank God that I was there, because he was going to jump,_ _hyung_ _. He was going to end with his life,_ _hyung_ _!_ ” At this point tears were falling down without him noticing, “ _You should see him,_ _hyung_ _! So fragile and desperate. I thought that I was going to lose him without even knowing him_ _first_ _._ ”  

“ _Did he tell you why he was going to do that?_ ”  

“ _No, not everything. He just said that he was tired of everything. He was tired of suffering and tired of being alone. That he was never happy in his entire life. That he was the things that everyone called him._ ” 

“ _But... but_ _he wasn’t alone. I was, better, I am his friend and I really like him.._.” as Daniel glares at him, he corrects himself very quickly, “ _...not …not like that. I love_ _Jaehwanie_ _. I meant that I really like him as a friend._ ” 

“ _Yeah? But_ _where_ _have you been lately? You know what_ _hyung_ _, if I k_ _new_ _that you were going to be like this, leaving him alone, I would step up sooner._ ” Daniel says with an angered voice. “ _You_ _know that a depressed person shouldn’t be left alone, especially if the person opens up to another and starts to rely on them. That’s exactly what happened to him with you. You made him to open up. You made him smile and thinking that he was starting to be happy and after a while you left him all alone again. What do you think it would happen?_ ” 

“ _I didn’t_ _think of any of_ _this._ _I thought that he was alright. He seemed alright lately. I'm_ _feeling_ _so bad right now, Niel-ah._ ” Minhyun says regretfully, “ _I_ _had so little time and_ _Seongwu_ _wasn’t_ _comfortable_ _enough to bring_ _Jeahwanie_ _here, that I neglected him, didn’t I?_ ” 

“ _Yes,_ _you did_ _hyung_ _. This day could have_ _ended_ _really_ _bad._ _Every time_ _that I remember his face so... I can’t even... If I knew that this would happen, I wouldn’t have followed your advice to keep me away until the right time, because there is no_ _ritght_ _time,_ _hyung_ _. He needs someone that can show him that he can and he will be happy. Someone that can’t protect him. He needs someone who knows how to love him and show him that he can be loved..._ ” 

“ _You really do love him, don’t you?_ ” 

“ _I do_ _hyung_ _, since that first day I saw_ _him on that corridor so lost, alone and fragile, but at the same time looking like a live_ _greek_ _statue. At that moment my heart skipped a bit and I felt a need to_ _protect him._ ” Daniel says that with a goofy smile. 

“ _You are so whipped, Niel-ah._ ” Minhyun says with a not so loud laugh, because he didn’t want to disturb Seongwu. “ _But, tell me. How did you convinced him_ _to_ _not to_ _do it?_ ” 

“ _It was_ _difficult_ _at first. I tried to make him see that we don’t know our future. That he doesn’t know yet how his future going to be but it was difficult, because he kept screaming and not believing in the_ _things,_ _I was saying to him. Then..._ ” Daniel says as he scratches the back of his neck with embarrassment, “ _Then I asked him to give me a week to show him that he can be happy or that he deserves the good things that the world has to give him..._ ” 

“ _Wow! One week?_ ” Minhyun asks with such a shocked expression. 

“ _Yes._ _A week that I hope will last for many years. I'm not going to step back anymore and I’m going to make this week_ _an unforgettable week_ _. I'm going to showering him_ _with good stuff and love!_ ” 

“ _I’ll help with everything that I can._ ” 

“ _Thanks,_ _hyung_.” Daniel says as he gets up, “ _I think I should get going. I'm tired and I still_ _want to_ _prepare some stuff. Please_ _hyung_ _, take care of him tonight._ ”  

“ _Don’t worry Niel-ah. I'll pay close attention._ _So,_ _rest assured, okay?_ ” Minhyun assures him while he accompanies Daniel to the front door. When Daniel is at the door, he turns to Minhyun and says, “ _And if he asks for me, tell him that I will be here tomorrow, okay_ _hyung_ _?_ ” 

“ _Okay Niel-ah. Tell_ _Jaehwanie_ _that I love him. Good night!_ ” 

“ _Tell him that yourself,_ _hyung_ _.” Daniel says as he grins and st_ _i_ _cks_ _out_ _his tongue. “Night, night_ _hyung_ _!_ _See you tomorrow._ ” Daniel waves his hand to Minhyun with a big smile in his face as he thinks. “ _Tomorrow is the start of the happiness that you deserve_ _Seongwu_ _-ah!_ ”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... hmm... this is gonna be a 3 part chaptered! IT's getting bigger and bigger ahah ^^' 
> 
> It's the first 3 days of the week
> 
> Hope everyone will like it. I know that it's a sad theme and specially with was a tough and painful weekend, but this has an happy ending so...
> 
> Enjoy it please.

**Day 1 – Sunday**

The morning light came waking up Seongwu. Still in his kind of slumber state, he looks at his surroundings and asks himself how he got there to his room if he was on the rooftop with that cute guy. “ _Ah, pabo Seongwu-ah maybe he was just a dream in my daily nightmare._ ” He says to himself. He gets up from bed and goes to the bathroom to do his matinal hygiene. As he gets up, he feels his head and body so heavy and his eyes are very red and swollen from crying. He sighs only as he looks himself in the mirror. He is feeling so down that he doesn’t even care. When he finishes putting on some random clothes, he goes to the kitchen to try to eat something for breakfast. Although he doesn’t have much hungry, he opens the cupboard and takes the box of his favorite cereals and some milk.

“ _Good morning Seongwu._ ” Minhyun says as he appears in the kitchen and with a concerned voice he asks, “ _Are you okay Seongwu?_ ”

“ _Morning Minhyun_ ” Seongwu says as he lifts up his head and sees a concerned expression on Minhyun’s face. “ _Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t have the strength or the will to_ _do something. I feel my head and body so heavy and I don’t know if yesterday was just a bad dream or if it was real.  I don’t even know how I ended up in my bed._ ”

“ _Daniel..._ ”

“ _What?_ ” Seongwu asks with a confused expression.

“ _It was Daniel that brought you home yesterday. He told me that after all the crying you were so tired that you felt asleep in his arms. After a while he thought that you should be very uncomfortable, so he brought you here._ ” Seeing his friend expression Minhyun reply quickly with a soft smile in his face.

“ _So, he is really real..._ ” Seongwu says with a tone of embarrassment and with a red face.

“ _Who?_ ” 

“ _Daniel. I thought that he was just a dream, since I woke up here and he was nowhere to be found._ ”

“ _Oh! About that. He told me to tell you that he will be here today to see you._ ” Minhyun tells him while grinning and continues, “ _So, don’t worry, because, knowing him, he must be here any minute now._ ” As soon Minhyun says that the doorbell rings. Not noticing the confused expression in Seongwu’s face after he said he knew him, Minhyun went to open the door saying, “ _Talking about the devil..._ ”

“ _Hi Niel-ah._ " Minhyun says as he opens the door.

“ _Hi hyung._ ” Daniel says smiling, “ _Your psycho of a boyfriend told me to remember you to not forget of your date today_.” 

“ _I was getting ready already and don’t call him that, Niel-ah!_ ” Minhyun says in a reprehensible but playful tone. Already knowing what Daniel was going to ask him, Minhyun tells him right away, “ _And, before you ask me, he is already up and asked for you already, but he is still down_.” 

“ _That’s normal hyung. Those things don’t go away over the night. It takes years and sometimes, at the minimum thing comes back._ ” Daniel says as his notice a pair of curious eyes on him, he turns around and with a big smile says, “ _Hi Seongwu!_ ”

 Seongwu noticing the interaction and complicity between them, makes him think that they knew each other already and that leaves him sad and with other feeling inside that he doesn’t know what it is. But seeing Daniel smiling like that to him makes him smile too and another kind of feelings keeps boiling inside him as he replies, “ _Hi Daniel!_ ” 

Minhyun noticing that they keep smiling and staring at each other and ignoring him, just smiles at both of them and thinks that he was definitely wrong at keeping Daniel away from Seongwu. After a few minutes of being ignored Minhyun says, “ _Well, I will leave you two because I have to go see Hwannie. Have fun you two. See you later Seongwu. Bye Niel-ah._ ”

 Still in their own world, both of them say, “ _Bye Minhyun_.” Daniel even says, “ _Go. Go hyung or he will think that I didn’t give you the message and then he will kill me in my sleep._ ” Minhyun laughs at that comment as he rolls his eyes and leaves.

“ _Daniel?_ ” Seongwu asks after a few moments of a comfortable silence. 

“ _Yes hyung?_ ”

“ _Don’t call me hyung. It’s to formal. I don’t like it and yesterday you didn’t call me that_.” Seongwu says pouting and Daniel squeals inside thinking that it’s the cutest thing that he has seen. “ _Ah... Do you guys know each other?_ ”

“ _Who?_ ”

“ _You and Minhyun_.”

“ _Oh! Yes. Yes_.” Daniel says laughing, because he notices the jealous tone that Seongwu asks that, “ _He is my cousin and he is my best friend boyfriend. I was the one that introduce them._ ” Seongwu nods with a relieved expression to the explanation that Daniel gives him. Then Daniel says, “ _But let’s not talk about them. Let's talk about us. About you. Are you feeling better today, Seongwu-ah?_ ”

“ _When I woke up, I thought that everything and you were just a dream. My head and body were very heavy. I feel very tired too_.” Seongwu tells him, but when the next sentence comes is almost whispered and with an embarrassment tone, “ _But, a little bit better, now that you are here with me.._.”

“ _What?_ ” Daniel heard perfectly, but he wanted to hear again and clearer, because seeing Seongwu like that made his heart skip a beat and him a very happy person.

“ _I said that seeing you made me feel a bit better._ ” Seongwu answers even more emberassed and with such a red face. Daniel couldn’t be happier after hearing that, “ _Well... I’m very happy to hear that._ ” Daniel says smiling and continues, “ _So, seeing that you are still unwell, how about we stay at home, watching movies or TV shows and getting to know each other better. What do you think?_ ”

“ _Sounds perfect to me_.” Seongwu answers him. He has a desire to get to know Daniel better but at the same time he is afraid that he wants to know what happened to him and he isn’t ready for that yet. “But...”

“ _But you aren’t ready to talk about that._ ” Daniel noticing that Seongwu is worried, assures him with such a soft and calm voice. “ _That’s okay Seongwu, I understand that and I can wait._ ” then he grabs Seongwu hand and smiles at him softly. 

They stay like that for a while until they start to talking about themselves as they watch some movies, even when they are eating the foods that Daniel orders, they continue to talk with each other. Seongwu surprises himself, because he didn’t know that he could talk for so long or in a such comfortable way with someone. 

Seongwu found out that Daniel is from Busan and that he loves cats so much that he has 4 of them, all girls. Daniel promised to introduce them to Seongwu someday. Daniel told him too that he lives with his mother only, because his parents are divorced. He decided to be a doctor too, because his mother is one and he wanted to follow her steps. Seongwu told him that he is from Incheon and wants to be a writer, because he founds peace in writing, specially poems. He told Daniel that he enjoys photography too and promised to show him someday his poems and photos. He told Daniel that he doesn’t have parents anymore but didn’t say why. 

They spent the day discovering things about each other, since it was Sunday and they didn’t have classes. The things that they like and didn’t like. They talked about everything and found out that they have a lot of stuff in common, like the same favorite cartoons, movies, even the same kind of humor. Seongwu even laugh about some things that Daniel did or said. Seongwu discovered that he felt very comfortable around Daniel, even when they didn’t talk. But, not yet comfortable enough to talk about his past. 

When the night came Seongwu was already fast asleep in the couch. He was still very tired from the events of yesterday, so Daniel didn’t have the courage to waking him up. He covered Seongwu with a blanket. He looked so small and precious that Daniel’s heart seems very tight. He says to himself that he is going to protect this angel from all the bad things. Daniel has the urge to kiss him, so by impulse he kisses Seongwu’s forehead. As he heard the door being opened, he pulls away fast from Seongwu. Acting like nothing has happened he says almost whispering, “ _Hi hyung. How was your date?_ ”

“ _Hi Niel-ah, it was great._ ” Minhyun says with a question look whispering too, seeing that Seongwu is sleeping. “ _And your day with Seongwu?_ ”

“ _It was so good. We talked a lot and watched some movies. We found that we have a lot in common, even our humor matches so well_.” Daniel says with a very big and happy smile plastered in his face. 

“ _So, he told you what happened?_ ”

“ _No. Not yet but I can wait until he is ready, hyung_.” Daniel says looking at the sleeping boy with a smile on his face. “ _We talked about each other's likes and dislikes, stuff like that, you know?_ ” Minhyun nods with his head. “ _But it’s late and we have classes tomorrow so I better get going. Night, night hyung_.” 

“ _Good night Niel-ah. Sleep well._ ” 

“ _Oh... after today, I definitely will sleep very well hyung._ ” Daniel says smiling with happiness. Minhyun knowing that smile, smiles back. “ _You too sleep well hyung. Bye. See you tomorrow_.” Daniel says as he leaves. He was defenitly going to have a great dream with a certain raven-haired boy.

 

**Day 2 – Monday**

Seongwu woke up with a mixed feeling. He had a great time yesterday with Daniel. He didn’t know how or why he could be so fast comfortable with someone that he had just met. At the same he was afraid to go to college, since the last time he had been there was on Saturday and that shit had happen. He didn't know how he was going to face is collegues or the teachers and he still had to apologize to his boss for is absence on Saturday noon and the whole Sunday. He totally forgot that he had to work. His boss must be furious.

So, where he is plastered in front of his college. He is completely frozen that he doesn’t notice someone approaching him, holding is hand and giving it a squeeze. “ _Are you okay, Seongwu?_ ”

The first thing that Seongwu does, not recognizing the person because he was frozen in body and mind, is to take his hand from the hold abruptly. Next is to glare and say some bad words to the person, but when he sees who he is, his expression and whole body relax a bit. “ _Oh Daniel-ah! You scared me._ ” Seongwu says with his hand in his heart.

“ _Sorry, Seongwu-ah. I didn’t mean it_.” Daniel says with a worried expression. “ _I saw you here, looking at the college entrance so seriously that I thought that something happened._ ”

“ _It’s_ _okay, Daniel-ah_.” Seongwu says with an assuring smile. Then he sighs and continues, “ _I was just getting the courage to enter the facilities, due to what had happened on last Saturday and thinking that I had to go and apologize to my boss for not going to work too on Saturday and Sunday._ ”

“ _Hmm… you don’t have to worry about your work._ ” 

“ _How come not to if I missed two days of work?_ ” Seongwu asks Daniel. “ _I know that he is a good person, but he must be pissed with me. I didn’t even give him an explanation_.”

“ _I_ _…I… I… I know your boss. He is a friend of mine. So, when I left your house on Saturday night, I called him and that’s why you don’t have to worry about._ ” Daniel says rather embarrassed. 

“ _What? You what? You know Jisung hyung_?”

“ _Yes, our mothers are friends and we became friends too, although he is much older then me. Sometimes he even acts like my mum._ ” Daniel says laughing but then his expression changes to a serious one, “ _Don’t tell him that or he might kill me_ _, really!_ ”

“ _Hmmm… okay._ ” Seongwu says very surprised. “ _And thank you so much_.”

“ _No need for that_.” Daniel says smiling. “ _Say… Seongwu…_ ”

“ _Ne?_ ”

“ _Do you have classes now?_ ”

“ _I have one before lunch but…_ ”

“ _How about we go grab some lunch, instead? What do you say?_ ” Daniel asks with hopeful eyes.

“ _You don’t have classes now?_ ”

“ _I do, but it’s not important. I can skip today_.” Daniel says.

“ _Mine isn’t important either._ ” Seongwu says smiling, “ _So, where do you wanna go?_ ”

“ _Hmm… how about one of the stalls from our cafeteria?_ ” Daniel asks with fear, because he knows that Seongwu doesn’t eat in the college cafeteria because of his closed and depressed personality. He has seen Seongwu eating all by himself or with Minhyun in the benches near the college or in the café that he works. Don’t judge him, he is not a stalker, just a boy in love. Seeing Seongwu’s afraid expression through his eyes, Daniel says with a soft and assured voice, “ _You don’t have to worry about a thing, I’ll be with you all the time, okay? I promise_.”

Breathing deeply, Seongwu says smiling, “ _Okay. I think I trust you Daniel. Let’s go_.” Daniel can’t contain his happiness and smiles back very widely.

They walk to the cafeteria talking and laughing. I feel people looked at them, they would think that both were longtime friends. Daniel talking with Seongwu was making him distracted and comfortable to be there around people. Seongwu didn’t even notice that they were already inside the cafeteria or the people that were there. They made their requests and waited for the food. When the food arrived, they walked to a more hidden table, because Daniel wanted Seongwu to be relaxed and not frightened.

As they eat their food they keep talking. Seongwu even laughs out loud and Daniel thinks that it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. He wants to hear that every single day. They are so into their own world, that they don’t notice a very shocked person approaching them. “ _Hi Niel-ah. Seongwu? You here?_ ”

“ _No. It's my ghost, Minhyun._ ” Seongwu says sarcastically as he starts to laugh. Minhyun couldn’t be more shocked. He never heard Seongwu laughing, just smiling. He looks to a Daniel looking at him with a proud face.  

“ _Hi hyung. I invited him and he gladly accepted my request and here we are. Comfortable, right Seongwu?_ ” Daniel asks Seongwu with a smile.

“ _Very much, Daniel-ah._ ” Seongwu smiles back, then turns to a still shocked Minhyun and says, “ _Join us Minhyun..._ ”

“ _Really?_ ”

“ _Really! Sit._ ” Seongwu orders him. Minhyun sits next to him with his tray of food. 

For the first time since he met Seongwu he never saw him talking so much or even laughing like that. It makes him regret turning Daniel’s requests down. If Seongwu had met Daniel before, he didn’t have to do that and could be much better. Who had thought that he would finding here a Seongwu like this and with all these people around? Daniel did more for him in two days, than he did in all these months. He feels such a bad friend now, but at the same time happy for a Seongwu that is opening himself. Suddenly Daniel’s face turns from a bright smile to a worried one. Minhyun noticing, asks him what’s wrong with his eyes.

“ _Ahmm... hmm... your boyfriend is coming here hyung._ ” Daniel says looking to Seongwu who by now is starting to shake his body and with a frightened expression, “ _Hey, seongwu we can leave if you want to... Do you wanna go?_ ” Seongwu is panicking now. Daniel tries to calm him down with a soft voice, “ _Look at me Seongwu. It's everything okay. Calm down. Look, Jaehwan is a bit crazy that’s all, but he is a great person and I’m sure of that because he has been my best friend since middle school and I’m here for you..._ ” Daniel says trying to assure Seongwu as he rubs his hand with his thumb, “ _But, if you wanna go, we can leave right now..._ ” At this point Minhyun is already in his feet to go see his boyfriend and tell him about Seongwu.

“ _No.... ahmm... we can stay here_.” Seongwu says smiling at Daniel, feeling a bit more relaxed now, “ _I think I can handle it..._ ”

“ _You sure, because.._.”

“ _I’m sure Daniel-ah_.” Seongwu assures him with a relaxing and beautiful smile. At his response, Minhyun nods to his boyfriend to come, but to behave.

“ _Hwannie this is Ong Seongwu, my roommate_ _that I told you about_.” Minhyun tells to his boyfriend. Then he looks to Seongwu and says, “ _Seongwu-ah this is Kim Jaehwan, my boyfriend and Niel-ah’s best friend._ ”

“ _Oh… The famous Seongwu!_ ” Jaehwan says with a big smirk. “ _It’s finally a pleasure to met you._ ”

“ _Famou_ _s,_ _m_ _e?_ ” Seongwu asks with a surprised tone and continues, “ _It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you._ ”

“ _Very famous, specially from my friend Daniel here, he is always…_.” Daniel puts a hand in Jaehwan’s mouth to preventing him from spelling everything afraid that it will make a scared Seongwu.

“ _Don’t mind Jaehwan, Seongwu_ _, he only says rubbish on most of the time._ ” Daniel says very quickly. Seongwu notices that his ears are all red. He finds that cute.

“ _Yeah, yeah… if you wanna believe that._ ” Jaehwan says laughing.

“ _Shup up Jaehwan_.” Daniel says, “ _Gosh, sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you._ ”

“ _It’s your luck that I’m friends with you, you know._ ” Jaehwan replies pulling his tongue out. Daniel rolls his eyes. Minhyun sighs because this two are like these all the time. Seongwu only looks from one to another. But he can sense that despite their biquering they like each other very much. “ _I think that you are the lucky one to have Daniel as a friend, because he is an amazing person._ ”, Seongwu thinks. He notices all three pair of eyes in him and one Daniel smiling like he won the lottery.

“ _See, Jaehwan_.” Daniel says still smiling a lot like a happy puppy, Seongwu thinks. “Thank you, Seongwu-ah.”

“ _Did I say that out loud?_ ” Seongwu asks with an embarrassed and very red face. All the three of them nod with their faces. Seongwu laughs of embarrassment and just wants a hole to hide himself. Daniel smiles at him and caress his hand with his thumb. Seongwu smiles back. The other two boys change a knowing gaze and smile at both of them.

For the rest of the lunch the four boys kept talking. Seongwu was starting to feel very comfortable around all of them, although he had to confess that Jaehwan's laugh scares him a bit. Maybe it's thanks to the caresses that Daniel keeps doing on his hand but he doesn’t mind at all. In fact, he likes it. He just doesn't know why he feels funny things in his stomach and why his heart is beating fast. Seongwu just knew that he was starting to feel warm and maybe happy.

 

**Day 3 – Tuesday**

“ _You are rather e_ _xcited my puppy friend._ ” Jaehwan says smirking. He knows that his friend really hates to be called puppy, but he can’t help it. “ _Is it because we are meeting some raven-haired boy, that coincidently is my boyfriend’s roommate and that you’ve been crushing since the day one?_ ”

“ _Don’t call me that, mandu. You know that I hate it. Better yet just shut up Jaehwan._ ” Daniel says annoyed. But Daniel can’t deny that he truly is very excited to be with Seongwu again. Everyday he founds new things about that boy and that new things makes him more and more in love with him. Yesterday he had discovered that Seongwu can be such a brat that pouts and his heart beat it so fast because of that such cuteness.  

“ _Oh, c’mon Daniel why? You really look like a real puppy with his tail shaking of happiness because he is going to met his owner._ ” Jaehwan says laughing out loud like a crazy person. “ _You_ _are. You_ _really are excited to go see your Seongwu. Just admit it._ ”

Daniel sighs. Sometimes he questions himself why did he became friends with this person. “ _Really Jaehwan, I’m going to punch you if you don’t shut up with that puppy thing_.” Jaehwan just rolls his eyes. “ _And yes. I’m very happy because I’m meeting with Seongwu. Do you want your prize now? Are you happy?_ ” 

“ _Very much! Thank you, my friend._ ” Jaehwan says with a smile that Daniel really wants to punch.

“ _Just behave and act like a grown up when we arrive there, okay?”_  Daniel says with concern, he knows how his friend is and he knows that Seongwu doesn’t deal well whit people that he doesn’t know.

“ _I’m a grown up, Daniel. Just ask Minhyun hyung…_ ”

“ _Yeah, right_.” Daniel just laughs at that. “Let’s go, they must be waiting already.”

“ _Not my fault. I wasn’t the one who had to go to all my wardrobe to look good for my crush._ ”

“ _Really Jaehwan… I don’t know how Minhyun put ups with you_.” Daniel says before he continues to walk.  They were late already.

“ _It’s love, Daniel. It’s love._ ” Jaehwan says laughing as he tries to keep the pace of his best friend.

They were heading to the college festival to see a concert of a group called Wanna One (I had to do this 🙁) that was quite famous these days. Daniel was a fan of the group since he saw them in a survival show and his two favorites got in group. They were talking about this at lunch yesterday and Daniel invited Seongwu to go with him. Seongwu at first didn’t know because it would be very crowd and he doesn’t like it, but he was curious too because he never saw a show or a concert in his life before. Everything was a first to him. But, when Daniel said that he would protect him and find a spot not so crowed, Seongwu agreed immediately with him. the other two boys, had a shocked expression seeing how easily Seongwu would to the things that Daniel asked, specially Minhyun since with him took months and with Daniel was days. Not, that he was jealous. He was happy and thinking that he should have brought Daniel sooner to Seongwu’s life.

When they arrived at the venue, both Minhyun and Seongwu were already there waiting for them. As soon Seongwu saw Daniel his expression and emotions relaxed a lot, since he was freaking out with the amount of people already there and no Daniel in sight. Now that he was seeing Daniel, he could finally smile and relax or so he thought so. Damn! Now he was finding hard to breathe, because of Daniel. Daniel came with an outfit that showed well his long legs, those thighs so thick that could chock someone and his shoulders so broad. Minhyun was smirking, because he saw that Seongwu was literally checking Daniel out and blushing a lot.

“ _Hi Seongwu._ ” Daniel greets with a big smile in his face.

“ _Hi Daniel_.” Seongwu replies and smiles back. That funny feeling comes back in his stomach. They stay like that staring at each other for a while. Minhyun just smiles to them loving the scene. Jaehwan rolls his eyes and says, “ _Hey do_ _n’t mind us. We are not even here or something_.” 

Minhyun gives him a soft smack in the back of his head and says, “ _Shut up, Hwannie!_ ”

“ _Au_ _ch_ _! That hurts, baby_.” Jaehwan says whining, “ _I was just reminding them that we are here_ _, they seem to forgotten us here and are in their own world_ _._ ”

“ _It was to hurt you…_ ” Minhyun says ignoring the whining Jaehwan, “ _… and if you don’t stop with your stupid observations_ _. Behave or else_ _I will not kiss you for a whole month._ ” At that statement Jaehwan opens his mouth to say something, but immediately closes it, without saying anything more.

“ _Hi Minhyun hyung. Hi Jaehwan_.” Seongwu and Daniel tell at the same time. Minhyun and Jaehwan replied back the greetings. Then, Minhyun says, “ _It’s better if we enter now because the show is about to start._ ” All of them nod in agreement and enter the venue. Daniel grabs Seongwu’s hand and gives a gentle squeeze to assure him that everything is fine and that he will be here with him all the time. Thanks to Minhyun they find a spot where they can see the idol group and it’s not crowed. When Daniel grabbed Seongwu’s hand he felt the warm coming to him, making him feel at ease, at the same time his heart was beating very fast and he couldn’t understand why.

When the concert started, Seongwu put that thought behind for now and tried to focus on the show. Everyone was screaming and calling for the idol group when they entered with a danceable beat, that made him a bit panicked. Daniel notices that and squeezes his hand again and with his other hand e rubs gently Seongwu’s back. Then he whispers in Seongwu’s ear “ _Relax Seongwu-ah. Enjoy the show and remember that I’m here. Nothing bad is going to happen._ ” That whispered husky voice of Daniel sent shivers through Seongwu all body. He asks himself what’s going on with him, because he never felt something like this. 

As the show continues and after Daniel’s words, Seongwu finally enjoys the show and he have to confess that this Wanna One (I miss them so much 🙁) is pretty awesome, they have such upbeat songs that makes him dance trough them. Yes, Seongwu danced along with Daniel and the others to the songs. At the same time, they have songs so beautiful and meaningful that makes him cry without he even notices. Daniel sees the tears, and softly cleans them with his thumb and smiles softly at him as saying that it’s okay to cry. Seongwu looks at him and smiles back. Seongwu thinks at that moment, looking at Daniel, that he really is an angel that came to earth to save him from his lonely and darkness. How come a person can be so pure, selfless, good and so friendly like Daniel is. Since the day that Daniel came to his life, Seongwu have been feeling a lot of new things. A lot of good new things and he just begs to God (if there is one up there) that this is not just such a good dream.

“ _Hey, Seongwu… are you there?_ ” Seongwu was so into his thoughts that he didn’t hear Daniel talking to him or his hand waving in front of his eyes.

“ _Hmmm? W... wh... what?_ ” Seongwu asks with a shaking voice. He didn’t notice that he had space out.

“I was asking if you enjoyed the concert?” Daniel asks him.

“Y _es. Those guys were awesome. They are so talented and their songs are so energetic and the ballads so beautiful. I really loved. Thank you for convincing me to come and watch them, Daniel-ah_.”

“ _You’re welcome_ _Seongwu_ _-ah. I really love this group too. They are really talented like you said and so awesome._ ”

“ _I totally agree with you..._ ” Jaehwan says with a sad tone, “ _It’s a shame that they just have until the end of the year to be together. It's really a pity, they are so good together._ ”

“ _Oh.._.” Seongwu asks with a shocked face, “ _Why? Why they are coming to an end?_ ”

“ _Because they came from a survival show..._ ” Minhyun says, “. _..so they are from different companies and their contract is for a year and half, unfortunately_.” The other two guys nod in agreement.

“ _It’s really a pity then. They are so good._ ” Seongwu says with a sad voice. The others agree with him. Although he is sad to finding out about that, at the same time, he is super excited with the show. He really enjoyed this concert. The boys stay there, talking a little bit more until their stomachs started to complain, and they went to a street stall near by the venue and Seongwu didn’t even thought twice about going with them. Yes, he was changing to a brighter person and Daniel was very happy with that.

 

**Day 4 – Wednesday**

Daniel knew that Seongwu didn’t have classes this afternoon. He wants to take Seongwu on a date to the park but Seongwu had to work that afternoon. Daniel had told Jisung about what happen last Saturday with Seongwu, but he didn’t tell him that he needs Seongwu free from the work the rest of the week. So, on Monday morning he talked with his longtime friend about Seongwu whole situation and begged to his friend to let Seongwu free for the rest of the week. He knows that Jisung has a soft heart, although he sometimes, tries to deny it. Of course, that hearing the whole story, like a mother hen that he is had already tears in his eyes by the end of the story and gave the permission for Seongwu’s absence. So, that’s why Daniel is now outside Seongwu’s class room waiting for him.

“ _Daniel? What are you doing here?_ ” Seongwu asks with curiosity because he wasn’t expecting that Daniel would be here outside his class door. When he walked outside of his class, he was both shocked by seeing him here but he was amazed by how handsome Daniel looked in those ripped jeans that hugged so well his thick thighs, not to mention his long legs. And with that white shirt that showed his well build body. Through that shirt it was visible Daniel’s chocolate abs. Seongwu almost stumbled in his feet dazed with that view. Yes, Seongwu had to confess that Daniel’s body almost left him without breath. Those long legs, that torso and that broad shoulders in contrast with that baby face. Seongwu can say that Daniel has a marvel body with a Disney beauty face. He can’t deny that Daniel his very handsome and sexy.

“ _Hi Seongwu-ah._ ” Daniel says with a wide smile. Seongwu’s heart skip a beat. “ _I came to see you and to ask you if you wanna go a place with me_.”

“ _Where?_ ” “ _I can’t Daniel-ah… I have to work today_.” Seongwu replies with a pout because, to tell the truth Seongwu wants to go with Daniel.

“ _Ahm… about that…_ ” Daniel says a bit apprehensive but continues, “ _You are free for the rest of the week._ ”

“ _How come?_ ” Seongwu asks not believing in his words. He knows that this boss is a very good person, but he wouldn’t let that happen, even if Daniel is his friend.

“ _Well… I asked Jisung hyung and he said yes._ ” Daniel says. “ _I told him about our week and he accepted my request to free you for this week._ ”

“ _Just like that?_ ” Seongwu still not believing in Daniel’s words.

“ _Just like that, Seongwu_.” Daniel assures him with a smile. Seongwu final relaxes his expression and believes in him, so he smiles back. “ _So… let’s go?_ ”

“ _Where are we going?_ ” Seongwu asks as they walk away from the college.

“ _I was thinking about going to the park, near the Han River. We can for a stroll there, rent a bike. There is a lot of stalls of street food that we can eat. What do you think?_ ”

“ _I would love that Daniel._ ” Seongwu says with sparkle in his eyes and a beautiful smile in his face. Daniel wants to scream and jump of his cuteness. Seongwu most of the time looks so cute, like a child that sees and goes to things for the first time. Daniel loves that, even when he acts like a brat that pouts when things don’t work in his way, he loves it. He loves everything about Seongwu and just hopes that one day he would love him back.

When Seongwu and Daniel arrived there, they were hungry so they went to various food stalls and tried the various kind of snacks. Like have been happening they were in their own little word, talking, joking and laughing. After they finished eating, Daniel went to rent two bikes, but Seongwu told him that he doesn’t know how to ride a bike, so Daniel ends up renting only one bike and says that he is going to teach him how to. They spent the next few hours, with Daniel teaching Seongwu how to ride a bike. When Seongwu almost fell for two times he would whine and pout like a child, but when he could walk alone a few meters by bike he would clap and celebrate like a happy child. Seeing those two sides of Seongwu, Daniel just wants to put him in his pocket and to kiss that pouting lips. He even has a nickname for when he acts like this. In his mind Daniel calls him “Ddeongwu” because he finds that bratness very cute. But he can see that Seongwu is really enjoying this and Daniel couldn’t be more happier seeing that. When they get tired from the bike, especially Seongwu because he has a low stamina, Daniel went to return the bike and came back with a cold beverage for him and Seongwu. After saying his “ _thanks_ ”, Seongwu drinks his beverage with such delight.  

Then they went for a walk along the Han River, sometimes they would talk about nothing or everything. Seongwu thought that it was amazing how they always had a topic to talk about. Sometimes they would walk in silence just enjoying each other's company. They even teased each other’s sometimes, especially Daniel because he loves to see Seongwu pouting. Too cute to waste. He almost had a few heart attacks when Seongwu turned into Ddeongwu, but to Daniel it was totally worth it.  

Now they are seated near the river appreciating the Sunset. Daniel happily smiling like he is always and Seongwu loved that. He loved to see Daniel smiling with those two cute bunny teeth. He loved to hear Daniel laughing, but most of all he loved to be in his company, even if they were just like this in absolutely silence. He was such an amazing person to put up with someone like him. Seongwu always ends up admiring Daniel without even realizing it. To Seongwu his aura is very angelical. To him Daniel is handsome from both inside and outside and those funny feelings in his stomach were back.

“ _Seongwu_ _, is everything alright?_ ” Daniel asks with a worried voice. Seongwu comes back to reality with Daniel’s voice and quickly replies. “ _Y... yes I’m fine, really fine. Why do you ask?_ ”

“ _Well, lately it seems that you are spacing out and that really worries me_.” Daniel says with genuine concern.

“ _Don’t worry, Daniel-ah, seriously._ ” Seongwu says with an assured smile.  _“I’ve just been thinking a lot..._ ” Seeing Daniel’s worried expression, he adds quickly, “...  _not in a bad way, don’t get me wrong. In these days with you, I never felt any negative thoughts again and I’ve been sleeping very well too, so don’t worry Daniel-ah._ ”

“ _So, what have you been thinking_ _Seongwu_ _-ah?_ ” Daniel asks with a tone of curiosity.

“T _o tell you the truth...”_ _Seongwu_ _says not looking to Daniel but to the horizon, “I’ve been thinking that you really are an amazing person. A true angel to put up with someone like me, a broken one. That I’m really lucky to have you in my life. I'm starting to believe that I deserve good things and that I deserve to be happy._ ”

“ _Seongwu_ _... don’t say that._ ” Daniel says looking at me as I turn my gaze to him, “ _I’m just a normal person like you. I’m not amazing or something like that, don’t put yourself down and me in a pedestal, because you are important too and you deserve everything too. I'm not doing this as a favor, I’m doing this stuff and being with you because I want to. Because I really like to be in your company, and I’ll be here as long as you want me to. So, don’t think that way, okay?_ ” Daniel says that with a genuine smile as he puts his hand in Seogwu’s hand. Seongwu smiles to him too. He can see in Daniel’s eyes that what he said was true and he really hopes that Daniel will always be by his side. They keep staring at each other, forgetting the sunset. Slowly, Seongwu is beginning to realize what those feelings are that he has had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to talk about them on this fic because I didn't get over yet from this painful weekend ;_; and I think that I will never will. I miss already those 11 boys together ;_;
> 
> Sorry for anything in this fic.
> 
> The third and last part is almost finished too ;_;


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the third and final Part from this story. I really hope that everyone that read it had like it this story. It was one that I really loved to write.

**Day 5 – Thursday**

Today both Seongwu and Daniel just had a class in the morning and because Seongwu had said that he had never been in an amusement park they decided to go there today. Seongwu was so excited to go there that he looked like a child, that he looked so cute to Daniel’s eyes, but everything that he does is cute to Daniel. 

Seongwu was waiting for Daniel sitting in a bench in front of their college. As he was waiting for Daniel he was thinking about those feelings. Honestly, in the last few days Seongwu has been having some strange and funny feelings every time he is around Daniel or when Daniel grabs his hands. Could be that love? When Daniel stares at him with those beautiful eyes or hugs him, his heart skips a beat or starts beating very fast. Is he in love with Daniel? Is this what people call love? This new sensation and emotion, makes him very apprehensive and scared. He doesn’t want to send Daniel a way. He is scared that Daniel will leave him if he finds out, because who says that Daniel likes guys too? Who says that Daniel will love a person like him? He feels a pain in his heart just thinking about Daniel leaving him or mocking him. is really in love with him?

Seongwu was so immerse in his reveries that when a hand touched his shoulders he screamed and jumped from the seat. When he looks up, he sees a worried Daniel looking at him. “ _Sorry if I scared you Seongwu. I called you a few times but you didn’t reply, I thought that you were sleeping_ …”

“ _No problem Daniel-ah_.” Seongwu says with a smile still with a hand in heart, but finally calm. “ _To tell the truth I was almost sleeping here_ _, yes..._.” He says faking an embarrassed laugh. Seongwu thinks that it’s better this way. He doesn’t want to lose Daniel, even if he has to hide his feelings.

“ _Are you sure_?” Daniel asks not fully believing it.

“ _Yes, I’m sure Daniel-ah._ ” Seongwu says with an assuring smile.

“ _Okay, then_.” Daniel smiles too. His big smile that makes his eyes close in a half-moon shape. Seongwu’s heart skips a beat. “Are you ready to go?” Daniel asks him. Seongwu nods a yes smiling. He gets up from his seat and both of them leave for the amusement park.

When they arrived at the amusement park Seongwu’s mouth is open in the shape of an O and his eyes are shinning with excitement and joy. Daniel feels his heart full of happiness just by looking at him. After a while of contemplation, Daniel asks Seongwu what he want to do first. Seongwu answers that he wanna go on the rides. So, they spend the rest of the morning trying all the rides that they can get. In some of the rides, Seongwu screams very high because of the adrenaline. In others he laughs a lot. But with all the screaming and laughing Seongwu his having the time of his life. This is, indeed, the best day of his life. When they get tired from the rides and the hunger knocks at their stomachs, they go to eat in one of the restaurants there. 

Then, with their tummies full, Daniel takes Seongwu to one of those souvenirs shops that has animals’ hairbands and plushies. Daniel puts a hairband with cat hears in Seongwu, saying that fits perfect with him. Daniel picks his phone to take a picture and Seongwu poses like a cat for the picture. What Seongwu doesn’t know his that Daniel finds it so cute that after showing him the picture he puts as his phone background. Daniel pays for Seongwu’s hairband and one with dog ears that Seongwu choose for him. After they leave the store, with a plushie of a seal in Seongwu’s hands because it reminds of himself and Daniel couldn’t agree more so he bought it for Seongwu, they went for another round on the rides. When they went for the haunted house, Seongwu has the surprise of his life. Daniel, the one who said that would protect him there, is the same Daniel that is screaming that he doesn't wanna die and is hugging Seongwu from behind. Seongwu just laughs at that and founds it very amusing. For the first time he has to be strong one and protect the Broad shoulder guy as they go by the hounted house. Seongwu thinks that this Daniel is very cute like this. He smiles fondly at the scene as soon they walk out of the haunted house. Daniel on his knees shaking and babbling “ _Aish._ _Aigoo_ _and Sorry_ _Seongwu_ ” on repeat. Seongwu just laughs and says between laughs “ _It's okay Daniel_.” it was such a great and fun day to him, that when was time to leave, Seongwu turns suddenly to Daniel.

“ _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! You have been giving me the best days of my life, Niellie_.” Seongwu says with such happiness and joy that he didn’t even realize what he had called Daniel and that he was hugging him. On the other hand, Daniel listened very well and although he is shocked and utterly happy, he hugs him back. He can’t contain the big smile that surges in his face and contain in asking him. “ _You’re welcome Seongwu-ah. What did you call me?_ ”

“Hmm…aaamm…” Seongwu tries to say as he gets free from the hug. He is both embarrassed and with afraid of Daniel’s question. Maybe Daniel didn’t like it, he thinks. “Niellie. Don’t you like it? shouldn’t I call you that anymore? If you don’t like it I will not say it anymore, just don’t…” Seongwu couldn’t finish it what he was saying because Daniel puts his hand on Seongwu mouth for him to stop babbling and says. “No, Seongwu. I didn’t like it…” Seongwu’s expression becomes a sad one. “…I didn’t like it because I love it pretty much.” Daniel says with such a happy smile. Seongwu’s face becomes brighter and happier.

“Really?”

“Yes. Very much Seongwu-ah. You only can call me that from now on…”

“Okay, Niellie.” Seongwu says with a big smile. Daniel smiles so wide back. His heart his beating so fast and so happy. Daniel couldn’t ask for nothing more at this moment. Now he just hopes that someday Seongwu will open his heart to him.

 

**Day 6 – Friday**

Daniel was rather nervous tonight. He was trying to decide what to wear for the movie date with Seongwu. Yes, for him it was a date, but if someone asked or talked about it, he would strongly deny it. He thinks that Seongwu only sees him as a life saver or a good friend. He even dares to call him an angel. If Seongwu knew some of the impure thoughts that he has about him or the times that he just wants is to grab his face and kiss him senseless on his lips, he wouldn’t call him an angel. He would run a way.

“ _Thinking about your_ _big_ _date?_ ” Jaehwan asks with a smirk plastered in his face.

“ _It’s not a date, Jaehwan_.” Daniel replies as he rolls his eyes. “ _I already told you that. We were talking yesterday about movies and that he would like to go to the cinemas, so I invited him to go with me today_.”

“ _So, you invited him to a date._ ” 

“ _It’s no use in talking with you because you only see what you wanna see_.”

“ _I only see the truth, my dear Daniel. To you it’s a real date. Now Seongwu it’s a different story, because he is too Innocent or he is very dense, that didn’t notice your heart eyes to him, every time you guys are together_.”

“ _Seongwu_ _is too innocent for his own good. He has a heart of a child, because most of the times he acts like one. I don’t know yet what happened to him in the past that made him this way, but I won't let anyone else hurt him ever again. He is so pure and amazing. You should see him_ _Jaehwan_ _._ ” Daniel says with such a bright and happy smile. “ _Every time he sees or tries something new. His face, it’s priceless._ _Like a child that enters in a candy or toy store._ _How not to love him? Every day that I’m with him I find some new and enchanting side of him and that makes me fall in love with him more and more_.”

“ _Wow!_ _I never imagined that the day would come when I would see my friend Kang Daniel so deeply in love with someone. I just hope that one day he has the same feelings for you._ ” Jaehwan says and Daniel sees that he is talking with sincerity. Jaehwan can be such a joker sometimes, but he loves Daniel as a brother and just wants the best for his best friend. What Daniel doesn’t know is that Jaehwan thinks that Seongwu loves Daniel too. He doesn’t know the older boy that well, but the few times that he is with them, he can see the way that Seongwu looks at Daniel, with such adoration and loving eyes. He didn’t tell Daniel already, because he might be wrong and his friend will suffer so, he stays silent about that topic.

“I really hope so too Jaehwanie.” Daniel says sighing. Then he looks at the clock and realizes that he is late. “Oh shit, I’m late. I have to go. Bye Jaehwanie.”

“Bye bye, Niel-ah. Have fun in your date.” Jaehwan says laughing. Daniel can hear the psycho laughs of his friends from outside of their shared dorm. He rolls his eyes and runs to Seongwu’s dorm.

Seongwu is ready and he has to confess that he is a lot nervous. He was going to see a movie with Daniel and from what he had heard and read this is like a date. The question in Seongwu’s mind is “ _Is this a real date? Does he want for this to be a date? Does Daniel invite him for a Date? Does Daniel like him too?_ ” Seongwu’s mind says also for him not to be stupid because Daniel wouldn’t invite him for a date. That Daniel doesn’t like him that way. He sighs. Now he is even more nervous.

“ _Are you okay_ _Seongwu_ _?_ ” Minhyun asks with a concern tone, waking up Seongwu from his thoughts.

“ _Hmm... I’m fine. I'm fine_ _Minhyun_ _-ah_.”

“ _Are you sure? Because you are shaking and almost making a hole in the floor of our living room._ ”

“ _Yes... yes. I’m sure_.” Seongwu says smiling in assurance.

“ _S_ _eongwu_ _, can I ask you something_?”

“ _Ne?_ ”

“ _Do you like Daniel?_ ”

“ _W... wh... what? Of course, I like him. He has been such an amazing friend to me and showing me all these new great and amazing things_.” Seongwu answers him. 

“ _I wasn’t talking as a friend_.”

“ _What do you mean?_ ”

“ _You know what I mean very well,_ _Seongwu_ _-ah_.”  Minhyun says as he rolls his eyes. In fact, since he saw the first interaction between him and Daniel, Minhyun notice the way that Seongwu looks at Daniel. He knows well that look. It's the look of someone that is deeply in love and Seongwu is in love with Daniel. All those stares and blushing proves his point. “ _I’m talking about.._.” Damn, Seongwu was saved by the bell. Someone presses the doorbell and Minhyun knows who is the person on the other side of the door. 

Seongwu opens the door immediately to a breathless Daniel who greets them with his bunny teeth smile and apologizes to Seongwu for being late. Seongwu quickly replies that he isn’t that late at all. They smile at each other as they keep staring too. Minhyun feels like he is invisible, rolling his eyes he says, “ _Have fun you too_.” and leaves to his room. After a few minutes they leave or otherwise they will be late for the movie. 

Being the both Seongwu and Daniel Marvel fans, they decided to go see the new animated Spider-Man movie. As always and to a unwilling and pouting Seongwu, Daniel pays for the tickets, the popcorns and the beverages. Seongwu smiles again when Daniel promises that he will let him pay for the next time. What makes him smile is the fact that Daniel said next time. They enter to the movie theatre and sit there talking excitedly with each other. When the movie starts, they turn their attention to the screen. From time to time they grab a bunch of popcorns from the bucket. Their hands rub softly with each other and both of them feels an electricity emanating from the contact. For a moment they stare at each other, staying in their own world until one of them turns his gaze to the screen again and both of them blush. Sometimes Daniel would steal a glance to Seongwu and one of times he regrets it, because the raven-haired boy is munching some popcorns and the way he does makes him look like a squirrel. Daniel stays amazed and hipnotized by that cuteness. He just wants to pinch and kiss those full cheeks. Daniel thinks that he will be dead until the end of the movie if Seongwu continues like this. 

At the end of the movie the boys decided to go grab some dinner and this time he lets Seongwu pay for the meal. He was being a brat already, although he loved it, he was putting a tantrum and then used his strong card against Daniel weak heart by saying “ _Niellie_ _, I really want to or you have been spending all your money with me,_ _Niellie_ _. Please, please_ _Niellie_.” So, how could Daniel say no to that, right? Daniel takes them to a ramen that he absolute loves and his own by the BigBang Seungri. They enter the restaurant and when the found an available table, they make their request. While they wait for their meal, Daniel talks with Seongwu about something that he has planned for tomorrow but it’s a surprise and waits with great hopes that he accepts his request and fortunately with a little bit of tease he says that he will go with Daniel. When their meal arrives, they spend the rest of the night talking, laughing and joking with each other. Seongwu thinks that wherever they will go it will be a great opportunity to tell everything from his past to Daniel and he just hopes that Daniel doesn’t run way.

 

**Day 7 – Saturday**

The prior night Daniel had told Seongwu about the trip that they were going to do this Saturday morning. Daniel didn’t tell Seongwu to where they were going, he just told that they had to leave early in the first train of the day and that he had bought the tickets after he had left his house on that Saturday night. Seongwu chuckled and asked “ _What were you going to do if I didn’t agree to go with you?_ ”. Daniel feeling embarrassed for not thinking of that just scratched the back of his neck like he always does when nervous or embarrassed and Seongwu thinks that is very cute. He then says, “ _Well I would have to return the tickets, because going alone or with other person it’s not the same or feels right._ ” Daniel says with super red ears, “ _But you are going with me, don’t you?_ ” Seongwu’s heart skips a beat when Daniel looks at him with those pleading eyes. Seongwu thinks that he is screwed, definitely screwed. “ _Of course, I will go with you Niellie._ ” He said with a big smile. Daniel smiles too and smiles even more as he thinks that he loves the way that Seongwu calls him.

So that’s why Daniel is now at Seongwu’s door at 5 in the morning of a Saturday. Fortunately, they don’t have classes today. He had sent a message to Seongwu saying that he is waiting for him outside, he doesn’t want to wake Minhyun from his sleep, because Daniel knows that he can be a bitch when someone wakes him up early. Daniel is remembering one time that Jaehwan was punished with no kisses for one week for waking Minhyun at 4 a.m., when the door of their dorm opens reveling an ethereal Seongwu.  Daniel with an open mouth questions himself how can Seongwu looks like this handsome in the early morning. Daniel almost has a heart attack. Noticing Seongwu smirks and says, “ _Morning Niellie. There is something wrong?_ ”

“ _Hmm… w… what?_ ” Daniel says with a shaking voice and then continues as he recovers from the shock, “ _Morning Seongwu. It’s fine. Everything is fine. Did you sleep well?_ ”

“ _Wonderfully. You?_ ”

“ _Although I was excited with the trip, I slept well too_.” Daniel says embarrassed. He couldn’t be more excited to see Seongwu expression when they arrive there. He continues, “ _Shall we go?”_

“ _Yes,_ _I don’t know to here, but let’s go._ ” Seongwu says with a pout. Daniel wants to squish that pout or kiss it. Oh, his desire is to kiss it more than anything, but he just chuckles and says, “ _You will see when we get there and you will love it!_ ” 

“ _Let’s see if I will or not!_ ” Seongwu says still pouting and walking away. Daniel’s heart skips a beat again. He chuckles to Seongwu’s brat attitude and follows the older one, saying in a whisper, “ _Aish! Such a brat. A truly Ddeongwu!_ ”

The entire path to the train station, Seongwu asked to where they were going and every time that Daniel said, “ _It’s a surprise. Just wait for it._ ” he would pout and whine like a child. Daniel almost told him for a few times, because Seongwu was too cute like that. Even inside de train Seongwu would act like a total brat until they fell asleep with Seongwu’s head in Daniel’s shoulder and Daniel’s head on Seongwu’s head. 

Four hours later an amused Daniel is looking to a very shocking and amazed Seongwu. “It’s the beach!” “ _Wow! Daniel, it’s the beach. Look! It's the ocean._ ” Seongwu says sounding like a child that gets a candy for the first time with his eyes sparkling from joy. “ _Yap! It was definitely_ _worth it to bring him to see the beach. Look at his face, so cute!_ ”, Daniel thinks.

“ _Thank you so much, Niellie!_ ” Seongwu says as he, by impulse, hugs the broad shoulder boy. “ _You have been spending all your time and money with me. I don’t know how to repay you_.”

“ _You’re welcome, Ongie_.” Daniel says with joy as he hugs back the raven-haired boy. “ _No need for repaying me_ , because  _j_ _ust seeing you like this, makes me happy_.” Still hugging, they smile to each other. After a while they get away from each other quite embarrassed and blushing. “ _C’mon let’s go see the ocean closer._ ” Daniel grabs Seongwu’s wrist and they walk to the beach. 

They spend the day walking along the beach, talking. It's funny how they never run out of topic to talk. They take pictures of each other or together. They even laugh. Yes, Seongwu has been laughing a lot since he met Daniel and he even didn’t know that he could laugh. It's funny how Daniel has been such a strong support to him and showing him the wonderful things in life. Since last week, those negative thoughts didn’t bother him anymore and he even found the joy to grab the will to live. All thanks to Daniel. He admires the younger one so much, always giving everything without expecting anything in return. He didn’t even demand that Seongwu tell him about his past, but the truth is that he was afraid that Daniel would run away. Daniel is always with that smile. Always happy around him, like a happy virus, so contagious. Yes, Seongwu is starting to feel happy, specially thanks to Daniel. He is really grateful to that day when he met Daniel. 

They are sitting waiting for the sunset in a comfortable silence, when Seongwu decides to talk without looking at Daniel, “You know I don’t remember my mum.” Daniel doesn’t say anything, just turns his gaze to him and waits for him to continue and Seongwu sees Daniel’s silence as a signal to continue, “ _My mum died when I was 3 years old, so I don’t remember anything about her. All I had was my dad if I can call him that. Since I can remember he was always drunk, always blaming me for everything. Most of the scars that I have were made by him. He physically and psychologically abused me since I was left without a mother. At one point in my life, I didn’t mind already because it was the only way to feel something. I didn’t have friends, because I couldn’t be away to long from home or it would be worse. But, to tell you the truth I would close myself in a cocoon, not wanting the help from anybody, not even my teachers until the day they give up on me too._ ” At this point tears are fallen from Seongwu’s eyes as he continues, “ _One day we were having a disagreement when I slipped that I liked boys instead of girls and he was drunk already. He started yelling at me, calling me faggot. Disgrace. Loser. Useless. Piece of shit. You can’t be my son. He hit me so much that day, that I thought I would die. I wanted to die. I was so tired, that I thought it was the best._ _but I just fainted. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My neighbors finally made a complaint from my father to the police and called the ambulance._ ” Daniel doesn’t say anything as Seongwu tells him everything, but he has his hands in a fist. He is very angered, not with him, but with his father, he even thinks “ _How can a person treat such an angel and precious person like this._ ” 

Seongwu is crying so much, so Daniel tries to confort him by pulling him closer and starts to rub softly his back and kisses his head without thinking. “ _It’s okay Seongwu-ah. You don’t need to say more. It’s okay now._ ”

“ _No. I want to... I... I want... I want to tell you everything._ ” Seongwu says still sobbing a bit, “ _After that day I never saw my father anymore. He was arrested but not for long and I run away from home to another part of the town. I thought that life was giving me a second chance, so things would be different, but I was wrong. I was all alone now with no family and had to finish school, pay the rent, buy food and save some for college, so I had to start to work a part-time job. So, again I didn’t have time or the will to make friends or going out because I had to study and to work at the same time. And my boss was such a disgusting pervert that for a several times tried to sexually assault me._ ”

“ _Did he._..”

“ _God no! Fortunately, people would come every time he would try something, but I couldn’t quit the job so I had to put up with everything, even with the same insults that my father used to call me. At night in my room I would cry my heart out, sometimes I even would cut myself, thinking that I should leave this world for good or what I was doing here. I had no hope to be happy someday, just to die._ ” Seongwu says very ashamed and crying a lot. “ _The day I came to college I was relieved that I wasn’t going anymore to that job, but a bit scared because I was going to share a room with a stranger, I would start a new work and dealing with new people. It's terrifying for me, so open up to_ _Minhyun took_ _me a lot of time and trust._ ”

“ _Minhyun hyung is a very good person_.” Daniel says still rubbing Seongwu’s back. “ _He just doesn’t know how to share is time... and Jaehwanie is everything to him._..”

“ _I know but I was alone all my life and him made me open up and he became my first real friend who would spend some time with me. We would do things together. I wouldn’t cut myself anymore. I became attatched._ ”

“ _Do you love Minhyun hyung?_ ” Daniel asks with a bit of jealousy and with fear of his response.

“ _What?_ ” Seongwu asks with a shocked face, “ _No! No... I like him just as a friend. The thing is I was spending time with him and suddenly I was left all alone again. Those bad thoughts would come back to haunt and tormenting me. I started to cry and cutting myself again. Then the stress from the exams and tin that class the teacher started to scream at me that I was useless. I had a breakdown there and started to hear the voices of my father, boss and teacher calling me that stuff again. So, it was when I couldn’t take that anymore and decided to go to the rooftop to do that._ ” At this point Seongwu is sobbing and crying very hard. Daniel pulls him even closer and hugs him as rubs his back softly and says, “ _It’s Okay. It’s okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I will not let that happen ever again. It’s okay Seongwu-ah._ ” 

They continue like that for hours because Seongwu feels safe in Daniel’s embrace once more, so he stays like that crying everything that he has to cry. Daniel only says those soft and comforting words. They don’t even notice that night has come. That the last train has left already. Only hearing the soft sobbing from Seongwu. The sweet whispers of Daniel. The waves kissing the sand.

**Day 8 – Sunday**

They spent the night at a hotel nearby the ocean, because it was too late to catch the last train for Seoul and Seongwu was very tired from all the crying. So, Daniel paid for a room for the two of them. The room was with two single beds. Daniel wanted to keep him in his arms all night cuddling with the older one, but he didn’t want to scare or drive Seongwu away, so he decided that it was the best option sleeping in two beds. Seongwu felt kind of sad with that, because he wanted to feel what was like to be cuddle by him. Yes, Seongwu is in love with Daniel. Daniel didn’t notice the sad expression on Seongwu face. 

When the morning came and Seongwu opened his eyes and look to the other bed he got scared, because it was empty. Those negative thoughts came again, because he started to think that Daniel had left it. From times to times those negative thoughts still haunted him, especially when he was alone. Seongwu gets up quickly and starts looking for Daniel. He sighs in relief when he sees him in his all glory in the balcony looking to the ocean or thinking about something.

Seongwu goes to him and calls for him, “ _Niel_ _lie_ _?!_ ”

Daniel turns around and looks at him with a serious expression in his face. Seongwu’s heart skip a beat with the way that Daniel is looking at him. Fear takes over him. Specially with what comes next from Daniel’s mouth.

“ _Seongwu-ah, I have something to confess to you and I can’t delay anymore._ ” Daniel says as he scratches the back of his neck with his hand and Seongwu knows that he is embarrassed with what he is about to say and Seongwu feels his heart beating so fast because he can sense that it is something serious and he is afraid that it’s not what he was expecting. What Seongwu doesn’t know is that Daniel has been thinking since yesterday noon to confess to him. He is afraid that Daniel is going to say that he doesn’t love him or don’t want to be with him anymore has a friend too. Of course, that Daniel wouldn’t love a person like him. In fact, who would want a broken person like him, only a crazy person.

Finally, he has realized that Seongwu is a broken person that thinks he doesn’t deserve nothing. Daniel seeing the hurt in his face, soon says him, “ _It’s not what you think Seongwu-ah, so don’t think stupid things._ ” Daniel sighs and continues as he grabs Seongwu’s hands, “ _You know, the first time I saw you I thought that I was having a vision. I was seeing the most beautiful man in the hole world. My heart beat so fast that I thought he was gonna jump through my mouth. At the same time seeing you so lost, fragile and alone I felt a great need to protect you from the world. I wanted to talked to you at that time, I wanted to get to know you, but at the time Minhyun told me that it would better not because of your condition and I respected that. Until that day when I saw you so destressed on that rooftop, I took my chance to talk and be friends with you and when you agreed to give me a week, I was so happy. I was even jumping inside and getting to know you through this week and going on dates with you made me the happiest man in the whole world._ ” At this point Seongwu heart was beating so fast that he was afraid that it was going to jump soon. Daniel looks in his eyes with such intensity as he says, “ _What I’m trying to say is that I love you. I love you so much since that first day. I love you with all my heart Ong Seongwu._ ”

“ _I love you too Niellie._ ” Seongwu says without second thoughts in such a relaxed and happy expression. All those negative thoughts flew away from his mind. His heart is beating so fast. Tears of happiness are fallen in his face because of Daniel’s confession, and a big smile appears in his face as he continues, “ _I love you very much too. I never thought that something like love would come to my life, but you change that in such a few times that it scared me a lot. Hearing your confession makes so happy knowing that you love me too. You the most unselfish and caring person. The most beautiful creature that put the others first loves me. Me, who is nobody. I really love you too with all my heart Kang Daniel._ ”

“ _You aren’t nobody my Seongwu-ah..._ ” Daniel says as he cleans Seongwu’s tears with his thumbs, “ _You are my_ _Ddeongwu._ ” Daniel finishes as he brings his face closer to Seongwu’s face closing the distance between them and kisses his forehead _“My_ _Ongchongie._ ” Then he kisses his nose. _“_ _My_ _Ongie_ _._  But, more importantly…” He pecks both of his cheeks. Daniel finishes what he was saying and the kisses all over Seongwu’s face. He looks at Seongwu’s eyes and says, “ _You are my_ _E_ _verything!_ ” He finally pecks Seongwu’s lips first. Then he kisses him on the mouth showing all his love for Seongwu. It’s a real kiss full of love and desire. Seongwu in Daniel´s warm embrace feels so loved and complete and Seongwu thinks that he must have done such a great good in his past life to have someone like Daniel in his life now.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a year since Seongwu is together with Daniel and every day he wakes up thinking that everything was just a very good dream but when he opens his eyes and sees the sleeping face of his happy puppy by his side, Seongwu can’t help it can’t help but smile and laugh with contentment. How can he be so lucky to have someone amazing like Daniel by his side? Him, a person with such a dark soul that doesn’t deserve someone so full of joy, so friendly and such a good person like Daniel. Yes, Seongwu still thinks that he doesn’t deserve a person like Daniel or to be happy but he can’t let him go either, all thanks to that fateful day that led to that amazing week with Daniel that brought us up to this moment. After that week Seongwu never had a feeling of loneliness again, or felt like he wasn’t meant to be in this world, or the nedd to inflict pain in himself. in fact, thanks to Daniel, Seongwu was a more open person now and even has friends, although he is still a bit scary of that maniac laugh of Jaehwan.

When he feels a pair of lips kissing his naked neck, Seongwu is brought back to reality and he can’t help it but to start giggling.

“ _Seongwu-ah..._ ” Daniel says between his kisses.

“ _Hmm... Niellie?_ ” Seongwu asks he continues to enjoying the kisses that Daniel is giving him. He even moans of contentment.

“S _top thinking that you are not worthy of my love or having me in your live, okay?_ ” Daniel tells him as he grabs softly Seongwu's cheeks with his hands and continues. “ _You are totally,_ _jeongmal, jeongmal, jinjja, real, daebak, heol, wanjeon worthy of everything that is good in this world, even my love that is such a tiny bit of the things that you deserve Seongwu. I felt the need to love and protect you since the first day I saw you so lost, alone e fragile on that corridor and when I saw you so devastated on that rooftop the need for that was bigger. You're such an amazing, caring, sweet and emotional person. You deserve everything Seongwu-ah and I'm gonna make sure that you will receive it. So, don’t ever, ever think bad of yourself, okay? Promise?_ ”

“ _I... I... pro-promise Ni-Nielie!_ ” Seongwu has difficulty to talk after those words that Daniel said. Seongwu couldn’t contain his tears but now those tears were from pure happiness and love for that boy. “ _I love you so much, my Niellie!_ ” Seongwu says as he embraces and pecks Daniel on the lips.

“ _I love you too my Seongwu-ah, very much! I loved you yesterday. I love you today. I will love you tomorrow. I will love you forever!_ ” Daniel says as he corresponds the embrace and kisses Seongwu back. A longer and full of love kiss. Seongwu couldn’t be happier.

Yes, now Seongwu knows that he is truly happy and that he will always be with Daniel by his side. Now Seongwu knows why does he live and have been living until now to love and beloved by Daniel. Now Seongwu knows why he was brought to this world. To find Daniel. Now. Seongwu only cries of happiness. Now Seongwu can smile and with his heart full of happiness and love. Now he can say that he knows what happiness is.

“ _You know something, Niellie?_ ” Seongwu says as they are still in bed cuddling and kissing. 

“ _What?_ ” Daniel says pecking Seongwu’s nose. Seongwu giggles and says, “ _I think I never said to you, but I’m really happy that you were there on that rooftop that day… and I’m even happier that I gave you that_ _one week._ ”


End file.
